


A pas de loups

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: La crainte de passer pour un prétentieux plutôt que pour quelqu'un d'attentionné le fit se raviser. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était une chance inespérée en laquelle il peinait encore à croire il désirait ardemment faire bonne impression.
Kudos: 1





	A pas de loups

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ?
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Cette fic était censée n'être que la 1e partie d'une série couvrant les 7 années à Poudlard des Marauders, série de fics dont bien sûr je ne conserve aucun souvenir. Près de huit ans plus tard, ma foi, autant que ce ne soit pas totalement perdu (aussi publiée sur FFnet en décembre 2018).

Titre : A pas de loups / De faits accomplis

10 avril 2012 – 745 mots

De faits accomplis : commencements

L’atmosphère du dortoir lui plut immédiatement. Les briques apparentes des murs, le bois sombre des lits à baldaquin, les épaisses tentures rouges et or, tout était radicalement différent de chez lui. Entre chacun des quatre lits, une commode leur permettrait de ranger leurs livres et effets personnels. Le soleil de septembre pénétrait agréablement par des fenêtres aux barreaux croisés, qui donnaient sur la Forêt Interdite. Le ventre du garçon se noua aux souvenirs des avertissements que leur avait donné un peu plus tôt le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Remus détourna le regard pour ne plus y penser. Il aurait tout le temps de laissé libre court à son appréhension plus tard ; pour l’heure, il ne voulait que se familiariser avec les lieux.

Au centre de la pièce, un poêle en fonte les réchaufferait durant les froides journées d’hiver. Autour de celui-ci, les malles contenant leurs affaires avaient été montées, comme annoncé par le préfet des Gryffondor. Remus reconnut la sienne au premier coup d’œil : c’était la plus usée des quatre. Posés sur chacune d’entre elles se trouvaient les uniformes aux couleurs de leur Maison. Remus s’avança de quelques pas.

Un condisciple qui l’avait précédé se tenait face à l’unique miroir de la chambre. Les cheveux comme de la paille, rondouillard et petit pour son âge, il s’affairait à nouer la cravate qui marquait son appartenance aux Gryffondor. Son reflet l’intimait de l’imiter mais les gestes inversés embrouillaient l’élève plus qu’ils ne l’aidaient. Un instant, Remus songea à intervenir : son père lui avait justement enseigné une technique simple à l’aide d’un lapin et de son terrier. Mais la crainte de passer pour un prétentieux plutôt que pour quelqu’un d’attentionné le fit se raviser. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était une chance inespérée en laquelle il peinait encore à croire ; il désirait ardemment faire bonne impression.

Nerveux à l’idée de ne pas se faire d’amis, Remus se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche de son coffre. Il était sur le point de s’y asseoir lorsque deux garçons firent une entrée tonitruante, emplissant le dortoir de bruit et d’agitation.

« Je prends celui-là ! » s’exclama le plus grand des deux.

Il bouscula presque Remus pour l’atteindre et se jeta sur le matelas dans un éclat de rire. Puis, il roula sur le dos et, ivre d’un bonheur qui parut à Remus quelque peu exagéré, il battit des mains et des pieds avec un cri de joie.

Remus s’écarta. Il n’avait aucune intention de se battre pour un lit qu’il n’avait choisi que par commodité.

Le second garçon, dont les yeux marron pétillaient derrière des lunettes rondes, se laissa tomber sur le lit d’à côté et en testa le ressort, un large sourire aux lèvres. Coincé entre les deux nouveaux arrivants, le petit blond croisa le regard de Remus. Son expression rappelait celle d’un rat cherchant un trou dans lequel disparaître. D’un pas pressé, il se faufila jusqu’au lit restant, la cravate toujours défaite et à présent fripée. Tout comme Remus, il semblait vouloir éviter les conflits.

Entre temps, les deux autres s’étaient emparés de leurs uniformes. Le brun à lunettes, et dont la tignasse épaisse partait dans tous les sens, ôtait avec empressement ses vêtements pour enfiler à la place ceux fournis par l’école. L’autre tenait à bout de bras sa nouvelle robe de sorcier et admirait l’écusson cousu dessus.

« Gryffondor ! s’exclama-t-il soudain. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! C’est comme l’ennemi héréditaire des Serpentards ! Oh, comme j’aimerais être présent quand mes parents apprendront la nouvelle !

— Gare à la Beuglante ! rit en retour son compagnon.

— Et risquer de se donner en spectacle devant toute l’école ? Voyons, James, un tel comportement n’est pas digne de la très Noble et Ancienne famille des Black !

— Pardon, j’oubliais !

— Pourquoi élever la voix quand on peut accabler de reproches et de sarcasmes, hum ? Je vois la lettre d’ici ! Je la connais déjà par cœur !

— Allez, magne-toi de te changer, Sirius ! Je veux explorer un peu les lieux avant le couvre-feu ! »

Le dénommé Sirius revêtit son uniforme en un temps record et les deux amis se ruèrent vers la sortie.

« Tu crois qu’ils prennent des premières années dans l’équipe de Quidditch ? »

Le silence qui retomba après leur départ fut digne d’une bibliothèque. Relâchant une respiration qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir, Remus risqua un petit sourire complice, qu’heureusement le garçon blond retourna.

« Je m’appelle Remus.

— Et moi Peter. Peter Pettigrow. »


End file.
